C'est combien ?
by HaeL8
Summary: Règle n 1 chez un escort boy : ne jamais prendre de plaisir avec une cliente sinon ça laisse place au sentiment et ça il n'en ai pas question ! Jamais Sasuke n'aurait cru enfreindre cette règle d'or le jour où, à sa porte, il a vu débarquer une jeune femme au cheveux roses ...
1. Prologue

… **:** Bon redis moi tout depuis le depuis, qu'est ce qui c'est passé exactement ?

… **:** Bah rien justement, il m'a rien fait ou plutôt je lui en ai pas laissé le temps …

… **:** Mais pourquoi, il remplissait pourtant presque tous tes « critères de baise » !

… **:** Par pitié Témari soit plus fine dans ton vocabulaire !

**Temari :** Oh j't'en pris Sakura c'est pas en jouant les prudes que ça va arranger les choses, enfin bref… Donc raconte pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé te toucher

**Sakura :** Au début ça allait, quand on est partis de la soirée pour aller chez moi il était doux et tendre mais dès qu'on a passé la porte il a commencé à se faire pressant et …

**Temari :** Et t'as eu peur !

**Sakura :** Mais non … enfin si mais en plus, rien qu'en voulant défaire la fermeture de ma robe il m'a griffé le dos, j'me suis dis que ça le ferait vraiment pas alors j'l'ai viré…

**Temari :** Tu vois le soucis c'est que tu trouve toujours une bonne raison pour ne pas sauter le cap … ou pour ne pas te faire sauter tout cour …

La jeune blonde ne pus s'empêcher de rire à sa propre blague pendant que Sakura, elle, la regardait avec un air des plus blasé. Autant Témari pouvait être une femme très gracieuse et délicate, autant elle pouvait vite se transformer en une espèce de caricature de vieux pervers très vulgaire. Elle n'en restait pas moins sa meilleure amis. Elles s'étaient rencontrées sur les banc du lycée et ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis, elles avaient beau avoir un caractère différent – Témari était dans le genre « Femme libre qui assume tout » tandis que Sakura, elle, était plus timide et avait encore son petit côté naïf de l'adolescence – elles s'adoraient.

Elles étaient assises toutes les deux à la terrasse d'un bar qu'elles avaient pour habitude de fréquenter, le soleil brillait assez pour donner à l'air une température agréable qui montrait l'approche de l'été.

**Temari :** (retrouvant son calme) Bon et qu'est ce que tu compte faire maintenant ?

**Sakura :** J'en sais rien, mais une chose est sure c'est que ce genre de plan totalement foireux c'est fini pour moi !

**Temari :** Tu disais pas ça hier…

**Sakura :** En effet je ne disais pas ça avant qu'un espèce de gorille ne débarque chez moi et tente de m'arracher ma robe et de me labourer le dos avec ces ongles par la même occasion !

**Temari :** (riant) Tu dramatique un peu là.

**Sakura :** Ouais peut-être mais j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi !

**Temari :** Oh mais c'est tout vu, je lui aurais dis de se calmer s'il voulait pas se prendre une pêche en pleine tête.

Sakura pouffa de rire à l'entente de l'expression utilisée par son amie. C'est à cet instant que son portable se mit à sonner, elle du fouiller un long moment dans son sac avant de le trouver et de pouvoir décrocher en aillant préalablement lu le nom de son future interlocuteur qui n'était autre que son frère.

**Sakura :** Oui Sasori ?!

**Sasori :** Hey ! J'voulais juste te prévenir que j'vais passer à ton appart ce soir alors ça serait cool que tu sois là.

**Sakura :** (ironique) Oui ma journée c'est bien passé et toi ?! Non sérieux tu te demandes même pas si j'ai autre chose à faire comme …

**Sasori :** Comme par exemple voir ton petit copain, à mes j'oubliais t'en a pas, ou plutôt t'en a TOUJOURS pas !

Sasori riait au éclat de son petit pic envoyé a sa soeur pendant qu'elle lui tirait la langue, ce qui bien sûr ne fit pas réagir son frère (puisque qu'il ne la voyait pas) mais qui désespéra Temari qui assistait à la scène avec une certaine désolation … et une grosse envie de rire.

**Sasori :** Bon bref de toute façon j'te laisse pas vraiment le choix je dois te parler d'un truc méga important.

**Sakura :** Ok mais il y a un truc dont tu dois te souvenir…

**Sasori :** (curieux) Ah bon, quoi ?!

**Sakura :** (voie triomphante) Sans moi tu ne serais vraiment pas grand-chose, voir rien du tout hé hé !

**Sasori :** Très drôle, aller j'te laisse p'tite sœur !

**Sakura :** (après avoir raccroché) C'était mon frère, il passe ce soir à l'appart tu veux venir ?

**Temari :** Non j'vais rentrer demain je commence à 8h et j'ai réellement besoin d'une nuit complète de sommeil !

**Sakura :** (avec un petit sourire en coin) Arrête on dirait Shikamaru.

**Temari :** (ironique) Très drôle, non vraiment je suis morte de rire.

**Sakura :** Hé hé je savais que j'allais te faire réagir (clin d'œil)

**Temari :** (se levant) Bon passons outre ton humour scabreux, je te rappelle dès que je rencontre quelqu'un susceptible de faire tomber ta petite culotte.

**Sakura :** (faussement choquée) Oh ! Et après c'est moi qui a un humour « scabreux » ?!

Temari ignora la remarque fit la bise à son amie et partit en direction de son logement, elle travaillait comme réceptionniste dans un belle hôtel de Konaha, et tout ça sans faire d'étude (le directeur était son oncle). Après avoir eu le bac de justesse, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'était pas faite pour les études et c'était donc lancé dans la vie active. Elle admirait beaucoup Sakura - qui elle était une férue du monde scolaire – d'avoir décroché une place dans une école pour apprendre le métier d'éditeur. Elle s'était engagée pour 4 ans minimum dans ce que la blonde considérait comme le calvaire.

Après avoir quitté le bar – non sans régler la note – Sakura rentra vite à son appartement, il était 19h et elle devait préparer à manger pour elle et son frère, quand Sasori disait : « je passe te voir » il fallait bien sûr comprendre « je viens vider ton frigo et squatter ton canapé toute la soirée et si je suis d'humeur je reste jusqu 'à demain », mais bon cela ne dérangeait aucunement la jeune femme au contraire même, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et leur chamaillerie commençait à lui manquer.

20h l'interphone retentit dans le petit hall du F2 de Sakura, elle s'y précipita pour ouvrir la porte de la cage d'escalier puis celle de son appartement avant de voir un homme au cheveux roux apparaître devant elle. Sasori était un beau jeune homme âgé maintenant de 25 ans, il avait un corps très fin mais qui plaisait à beaucoup de femmes. Il enlaçât sa sœur puis entra en lui tendant une bouteille de vodka.

**Sakura :** Euh … au cas où tu aurais oublié, aujourd'hui c'est dimanche et si on suit la logique demain c'est Lundi, ce qui veut dire que moi j'ai cours et que toi tu bosses !

**Sasori :** C'est pas faux … Bon bah garde là je reviendrai Samedi prochain et on se mettra à l'envers hé hé !

**Sakura :** (ironique) Bah oui écoute entre frangins c'est de bonne guerre hein ! Bon assez de blabla va t'asseoir, je t'ai fais des raviolis à la vapeur.

**Sasori :** (part s'asseoir) Ouah comment elle gère ma sœur !

**Sakura :** (apportant le plat) Au faite c'est quoi le truc « méga important » dont tu voulais me parler ?

**Sasori :** Tu te souviens de Itachi Uchiwa, mon pote de lycée ?! Je l'ai recroisé l'autre jour à une soirée.

**Sakura :** Oh oui je m'en souviens, je me souviens aussi de toute les conneries que vous avez pu faire ensemble !

**Sasori :** Ouais et bah tu devinera jamais ce que j'ai appris sur son frère !

**Sakura :** Son frère ?

**Sasori :** Ouais tu sais le mec après qui toute les meufs courraient, Sasuke je crois ou un nom dans le genre.

**Sakura :** Ah oui ça y est, je m'en souviens quand je suis entré en seconde il était déjà en terminale.

**Sasori :** (surexcité) Bon et bien accroche toi par ce que la nouvelle va te tuer !

**Sakura :** (fait semblant de se tenir à la table) Vas-y je suis prête !

**Sasori :** (hurlant presque) C'est une pute !

**Sakura :** …

**Sasori :** (avec un grand sourire) Alors c'est un truc de malade hein ?!

**Sakura :** (pas convaincu du tout) Je vois pas ce que tu trouve de dingue, de ce que je me souvienne, ils étaient pété de tune dans cette famille et y'a rien d'étonnant à ce que ce genre de personne aille voir des prostituées.

**Sasori :** (mort de rire) Non t'as rien compris, il va pas aux putes, il EST une pute ou un pute, je sais pas s'il y a un masculin pour ce mot.

**Sakura :** (sceptique) Attend, tu veux dire que des femmes le paient pour coucher avec lui ?!

**Sasori :** (qui rit à en pleurer) Oooouuuuiiiii, quand Itachi m'a annoncé le truc j'ai failli me pisser dessus, en plus j'étais à moitié bourré alors imagine …

**Sakura :** (totalement pommée) Non j'avoue que j'arrive vraiment pas à imaginer…

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis une nouvelle recrue ^^ ... J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris alors n'hésitez surotut pas à me faire part de vos avis. J'essayerais de poster le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne pense pas que cette fic soit très longue donc voilà ... :D


	2. Chapitre 1

D'après ce qu'avait raconté Itachi à Sasori, qui lui-même l'avait redit à Sakura la veille, Sasuke avait commencé sa carrière d'escort boy – évitons les sobriquets du genre « pute » – quand il est parti de chez lui, c'était il y deux ans. Apparemment Itachi venait tout juste d'apprendre la nouvelle et par une des clientes de son frère en plus. Sasori était plus choqué par le fait que Itachi ne voit aucun inconvénient à la chose que par la chose elle-même.

Sakura, elle, ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Non pas qu'elle est été l'une des groupies du jeune homme au lycée, loin de là même, mais c'était de savoir qu'un homme d'une famille aussi aisée se retrouve dans une situation pareille. Même elle, qui pourtant n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent – elle vivait sur des économies et l'aide de ses parents, le temps d'entrer dans la vie active – arrivait à se payer un appart, des études et une vie qu'elle qualifiait de confortable. Certes il arrivait qu'elle demande crédit au près de son frère qui lui avait un salaire des plus raisonnable mais sinon c'était tout à fait gérable et jamais, oh grand jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage – si c'est de courage dont parle dans ces cas là – de faire un truc pareil.

Une fois sa journée de cours terminée, elle rentra chez elle avant d'appeler sa meilleure amie qu'elle devait absolument prévenir du scoop qui lui avait torturé l'esprit durant plus de deux heures aujourd'hui avant qu'elle n'arrive à se concentrer en classe.

**Temari :** Allô, Sakura ?!

**Sakura :** (excitée) Tema' chérie, tu devineras jamais ce que mon frère m'a raconté hier !

**Temari :** Non en effet je n'arriverais jamais à deviner vu que ton frère est au courant de tous les potins de Konoha et Dieu seul sait s'il y en a !

**Sakura :** C'est pas faux, bon passe chez moi il faut qu'on en discute et j'ai presque plus de crédit alors on peut pas en parler au téléphone.

**Temari :** Excuse bidon pour que je vienne chez toi, n'est ce pas ?

**Sakura :** T'as tout compris. Allez je t'attends.

**Temari :** Non att…

Trop Sakura avait déjà raccroché, bien trop pressée de tout raconter à la blonde, qui – elle en était certaine – tomberait des nu.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard la jeune femme ouvrit la porte à sa meilleure amie qui était partagée entre la joie de retrouver son amie – qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis… hier – et l'énervement de s'être laissé convaincre de venir alors qu'elle avait encore plein de choses à faire chez s'installèrent dans le canapé afin d'être à leurs aises pour potasser entre filles.

**Temari :** Alors, que me vaut le déplacement jusque ici ?

**Sakura :** Eh bien hier, quand on était au bar et que mon frère a appelé il m'a dit qu'il avait un truc important à me dire et …

**Temari :** (la coupant) Sakura, je t'aime et tu le sais, mais par pitié abrège et dis moi pourquoi tu m'a fait venir jusqu'ici !

**Sakura :** Oui j'allais y venir, alors, tu te souviens ou pas de Sasuke Uchiwa, le mec dont toutes les filles du lycée étaient folles ?!

**Temari :** (air détaché) Ouais le gigolo, et bah quoi ?

**Sakura :** (choquée) …

**Temari :** …

**Sakura :** (choquée) …

**Temari :** (passant la main devant les yeux de Sakura) Eh oh, y'a quelqu'un ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Sakura :** (toujours choquée) Attends t'es en train de me dire que tu savais que Sasuke se prostituait ?! Mais comment t'as su ? Et surtout pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

**Temari :** (étonnée) Bah je sais pas moi, je crois que je l'ai appris quand j'ai commencé à travailler à l'hôtel, j'le voyait défiler avec plein de vieilles pleines aux as alors forcément ça pousse au doute. Et je te l'ai pas dit par ce qu'il se passe tellement de truc dans cet hôtel que si je te racontais tout tu me prendrais pour une folle. (Vient de comprendre) Attend voir, j'espère que tu m'as pas fait venir pour me dire un truc que je savais déjà depuis longtemps !

**Sakura :** (faisant semblant de pleurnicher) Désolé Tema' j'croyais tenir le scoop du mois …

**Temari :** (sourire) Bah t'en fais pas va, de toute façon j'étais en train de repasser des fringues que j'mets plus alors…J'paris que ça t'a fait un sacré choque d'apprendre le truc sur Sasuke, encore en plus si c'est ton frère qui te l'a dit, avec le tact qui l'a…

**Sakura :** J'te le fait pas dire. Mais ça te fait rien toi ? J'veux dire le fait que se soit un mec qu'on connaît –enfin de vu– et un plus un bourge, ou du moins qu'il vienne d'une famille de bourge.

**Temari :** Tu sais c'est dans ces familles là qu'il se passe les trucs les plus bizarres, enfin moi j'dis ça mais je fais que constater. Là où je bosse des cas comme Sasuke y'en a plein mais j'peux t'assurer que c'est pas les trucs qui te marque le plus.

**Sakura : **Mouais, si tu le dis… Bon j'vais nous apporter un bon verre de vodka (grand sourire)

**Temari :** (étonnée) Depuis quand tu bois en semaine toi ?!

**Sakura :** (de la cuisine) Depuis que mon frère ne sait plus qu'après Dimanche c'est Lundi.

**Temari : **(perdue) Euh … Pas sûre d'avoir tout compris…

**Sakura :** (petit rire) Laisse tomber.

Pendant que Sakura s'affairait dans la cuisine Temari ne pus s'empêcher de penser au sujet principal de la conversation qu'elle avait entretenue avec sa meilleure amie à l'instant. Une idée – et pas des moindres – était entrain de germer dans sa tête, une idée qu'elle devait absolument exposer à Sakura, même si celle-ci allait mal le prendre…

Cette dernière revint avec un verre remplit dans chaque main. Et en donna un à son amie et elles trinquèrent ensemble.

**Temari :** Alors, est ce que tu as réfléchi à ton problème ?

**Sakura :** Tu dis ça comme si j'avais des gaz intestinaux

**Temari :** (regard blasé) Je vois que la stupidité de ton frère est génétique… J'appelle ça « problème » par ce que je pense que c'en est un.

**Sakura :** (regard triste) Tu as sans doute raison mais si seulement je pouvais rencontrer le bon …

**Temari :** Sakura chérie, avec des « si » on referait tout un monde. Ecoute, d'avoir reparlé de Sasuke, une idée m'est venu et …

**Sakura :** (inquiète) Oh oh, j'veux pas être vexante mais jusqu'ici tes idées n'ont pas donné de résultat très concluants …

**Temari :** (faussement vexé) En même temps, si tu y m'était du tiens peut-être que mes idées seraient concluantes comme tu dis… Non sérieusement, quand on résume ta situation, tu as 19 ans et tu es encore vierge, pas vraiment par choix mais plutôt par ce que tu flippes à chaque fois que tu es avec un homme, c'est bien ça ?!

**Sakura :** Oui en gros c'est ça.

**Temari :** Tu as peur de quoi exactement ?

**Sakura :** Eh bien … je pense que j'ai peur à l'idée qu'un homme me fasse tellement souffrir la première fois –autant physiquement que mentalement – qu'ensuite je sois dégoûtée et que ça me bloque encore plus.

**Temari :** T'as peur qu'un mec te prenne juste pour son propre plaisir et qu'ensuite il te jette, c'est ça ?

**Sakura :** Oui je crois…

**Temari :** (excitée) C'est là que mon idée entre en scène : va le voir !

**Sakura :** (perdue) Euh… qui ça ?

**Temari :** (levant les yeux au ciel) De qui veux-tu que je parle enfin ma nouille, de Sasuke voyons !

**Sakura :** ...

**Temari :** ...

**Sakura :** (choquée) Tu déconnes là j'espère ! (Regarde le verre de Temari) Pourtant t'as presque rien bu !

**Temari :** Ecoute mon argument avant de dire n'importe quoi ! Sasuke, avec toute les femmes qui l'a vu, il doit bien s'y connaître côté sexe – tu me diras c'est son métier, le contraire serait embêtant pour lui – il y a donc plus de chance qu'il sache s'y prendre de façon à ne pas te brusquer, physiquement j'entends. Quand au reste, les sentiments et tout le bordel qui va avec et bien la question ne se pose pas par ce que tu saurais que ce n'est qu'une fois sans lendemain. En gros tu vas voir un professionnel quoi !

Elle avait fait son petit monologue comme si elle avait choisi et analysé chaque mot de façon à être la plus convaincante possible. Tout le monde lui disais qu'elle était faite pour le métier d'avocate, dommage que la FAC ne la motivait pas plus que ça, elle aurait douée, très douée. Mais même la plus grande avocate du monde n'aurait pas été sûre de remporter ce combat contre la Haruno. L'emmener voir un « gigolo » et puis quoi encore ?! … D'un autre côté il fallait bien l'avouer, Sakura empatissait de cette situation : la jeune vierge qui avait peur des garçons et qui espérait toujours, à 19 ans, voir arriver son prince charmant…

**Sakura :** (d'une voie timide) Et si jamais je prends contacte avec lui, j'lui dis quoi ? …

* * *

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont encouragés, ça me fait réellement plaisir :)


	3. Chapitre 2

Temari avait réussi à récupérer le numéro de téléphone de Sasuke par une de ses bonnes clientes qui se montrait très bavarde avec le personnel de l'hôtel. D'après la cliente en question, Sasuke recevait aussi les femmes à son domicile, ce qui permettrait donc à Sakura l'économie d'une chambre en plus du prix de la « prestation ».

Les deux amies s'étaient données rendez-vous au bar habituel, c'était demain – Jeudi – que Sakura allait faire le grand saut. Elle était nerveuse … très nerveuse … trop nerveuse !

**Temari :** Détend-toi, tu verras tout va bien se passer. Au moins lui, il ne te forcera pas à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas faire.

**Sakura :** (sceptique) Oui c'est sûr… Mais imagine, si une fois arrivée là-bas j'ai plus envie…

**Temari :** (la coupant) A ce prix là, je peux t'assurer qu'envie ou pas tu iras jusqu'au bout ! D'ailleurs tu l'as trouvé ou cet argent ? Par ce que 20 000 Yen (N.d.L : environ 200€) faut déjà les trouver !

**Sakura :** Je l'ai pris de mes économies personnelles, au début c'était destiné à la déco de mon appart mais bon… on fait passer les priorités avant le reste… si tant est bien sûr que se soit réellement une priorité !

**Temari :** Mais oui c'en est une, tu verras, après ça tu serras bien plus épanoui et ça te facilitera la tâche pour la venue ton « prince charmant ».

**Sakura :** (pas convaincu) Mouais, si tu le dis…

**Temari :** Et sinon tu vas en parler à ton frère ?

**Sakura :** T'es dingue ! Si je lui dis un truc pareil, il serait capable de faire une syncope !

**Temari :** (qui éclate de rire) Ça c'est bien vrai…

Les deux filles restèrent à parler encore une petite heure avant de ce séparer pour regagner leur domicile respectif. Sakura angoissait, plus elle y pensait plus elle regrettait d'avoir pris ce foutu rendez-vous, c'est Temari qui l'avait poussé à appeler le jeune homme. Elles s'étaient réunies chez la blonde pour l'occasion, c'était la veille…

_**Flash Black**_

_**Sakura :** (air boudeur) Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que ce soit moi qui appelle ?!_

_**Temari :** Deux raisons, la première c'est que le rendez-vous est pour toi pas pour moi, et la deuxième c'est que si t'as pas le courage de l'appeler alors t'auras jamais le courage de le bai…_

_**Sakura :** (la coupant précipitamment) D'accord d'accord, j'ai compris._

_Elle composa le numéro que Temari lui dictait et mis sur haut parleur. Après une sonnerie, un homme décrocha. Sakura sentit son cœur s'accélérer._

… _**:** Allô ?!_

_**Sakura :** (mal à l'aise) Allô Monsieur Uchiwa ?! … Je … Je m'appelle … Sa … Sakura, j'aimerai vous … enfin je voulais savoir si … euh …_

_**Sasuke :** Vous voulez un rendez-vous ?_

_**Sakura :** (gênée) Oui c'est ça._

_**Sasuke :** Avez-vous une préférence pour la date ?_

_**Sakura :** Euh … (se tourne vers Temari qui lui fait « non » de la tête) … Non _

_**Sasuke :** Très bien alors que diriez-vous de Jeudi vers … 16h ?_

_**Sakura :** Euh… Oui c'est parfait._

_**Sasuke :** Et où désireriez-vous me rencontrer ?_

_**Sakura :** (se tourne en panique vers Temari, qui lui fait signe de répondre « chez lui ») … Euh… Chez vous, c'est… c'est possible ?_

_**Sasuke :** Bien sûr, je vais vous donner mon adresse… _

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Sakura ne pus s'empêcher de rougir à la pensée de cette conversation téléphonique des plus étranges ! Après avoir raccroché Temari se moqua ouvertement du bégaiement de son amie. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, on aurait dit une enfant toute frêle et fragile qui allait se briser. Certes Sakura était de nature timide mais elle avait quand même un certain caractère avec lequel il ne valait mieux pas trop joué !

Une fois rentrée chez elle la jeune femme ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, demain elle n'irait en cours que le matin et l'après-midi et bien … seul le destin était au courant de ce qui allait réellement se passer.

L'état d'esprit de Sakura était indescriptible, un mélange de peur, d'appréhension, de joie le tout recouvert par une bonne dose de nervosité. En gros l'horreur ! Ça matinée de cours avait été très éprouvante, elle n'avait déjà pas fermé l'œil de la nuit alors se concentrer en classe n'était pas imaginable. La jeune femme était rentrée –presque en courant chez elle – pour se préparer. Elle avait deux heures devant elle, sans doute les deux plus longues heures de sa vie, il fallait seulement qu'elle se prépare, le hic c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas la tenue adéquate à ce genre de « rencard ».

Elle prit d'abord un bon bain dans lequel elle pataugeât une bonne trentaine de minute, une fois sortit elle se sécha les cheveux – par chance pour elle, ils étaient naturellement lisse, donc pas besoin de s'en occuper – puis elle se maquilla en toute simplicité, elle ne voulait pas paraître vulgaire, elle se dessina donc le contour des yeux au eyeliner, un peu de mascara et un rouge à lèvre deux teintes plus foncé que ses lèvres au naturel. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre pour choisir ses vêtements, après de longues minutes de réflexions devant sa penderie, elle choisit enfin une robe noire lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec des manches longues. Elle avait l'habitude de porter cette robe pour des grandes occasions, or on ne perd sa virginité qu'une seule fois dans sa vie alors autant en profiter pour être coquette. Elle enfila une simple paire de talons hauts (noirs aussi) à ses pieds puis se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir du hall de l'entrée. Il était enfin l'heure de partir.

Pour se rendre à l'adresse indiquée, Sakura devait prendre le métro, elle avait compté trois arrêts, un changement de ligne puis deux autres arrêts avant d'arriver à destination. Ce moment de patience lui permis d'envoyer un message à Temari dans lequel elle lui annonçait qu'elle était en route, elle lui décrivit sa tenue en espérant que son amie approuve son choix vestimentaire, car en matière de mode pour plaire aux hommes Temari n'était pas la dernière. Cette dernière lui répondit rapidement : « Je suis sûre que tu es magnifique, il a beau en avoir baisé une centaine, tu serras sûrement la plus belle cliente de sa carrière. », le message ne manqua pas de faire rire Sakura.

Il était 16h00, elle était pile à l'heure, elle se tenait devant l'interphone du bel immeuble où elle avait rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'elle bouge car si elle restait une seconde de plus dans ses songes, elle ferait demi-tour et finirait par le regretter. Elle appuya sur le bouton à coté de l'étiquette où était inscrit Sasuke Uchiwa. Son cœur battait la chamade, s'en était presque effrayant. Une voie se fit soudain entendre

… **:** Entrez, c'est au septième étage, porte numéro 21.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. L'immeuble était luxueux, cela se voyait par le style de décoration, Sasuke devait vraiment bien gagner sa vie pour se payer une telle habitation. Elle s'engouffra dans le hall et pris l'ascenseur pour arriver dans le couloir du septième, il n'y avait que quatre portes sur le pallier, elle n'eut donc aucun mal à trouver celle qui l'intéressait. Elle resta plantée devant pendant cinq bonnes minutes en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait là et si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout il n'était pas trop tard pour redescendre et partir, ce n'est pas Sasuke qui irait pleurer de ne pas l'avoir eu comme cliente ! Certes il aurait perdu le temps d'un rendez-vous mais ça ne devait pas être le mort pour lui …

À peine eut-elle le temps de penser à ça que la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme, si la beauté avait un autre nom ce devait être Sasuke Uchiwa, Sakura en était maintenant sûre, jamais elle n'avait vu un être aussi beau. Elle l'avait certes connu au lycée – et il est vrai qu'il n'était pas mal à cette époque – mais alors là, personne pas même les plus grand acteur d'Hollywood ne lui arrivait à la cheville ! Il était grand avec une carrure musclée et svelte à la fois. Sa peau était d'une pâleur déconcertante qui était en total contraste avec la couleur de ses cheveux ébènes et encore plus avec celle de ces yeux d'un noir profond. Il portant un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Simple mais sexy. Sakura était perdue dans sa contemplation quand elle sentit une main prendre la sienne. Il l'a tirat à l'intérieur et referma la porte, puis revint se placer devant elle.

Lui aussi paraissait perdue, il savait que la personne qui l'avait appelé était jeune mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. De plus la fille qui se tenait devant lui avait les cheveux étrangement roses, ce qui le perturba un peu plus. Mais il du admettre qu'elle était magnifique, elle portait à merveille sa robe et ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude surprenant. Il se décida à prendre la parole :

**Sasuke :** Euh… Salut…

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos critiques (même négatives, elles ne pourront que m'apprendre)

Le chapitre 3 arrivera avant mercredi ... enfin normalement ;)

Bisous à tous !


	4. Chapitre 3

Après quelques minutes, Sasuke reprit le contrôle de la situation, certes il s'était fait surprendre par sa « cliente » mais il était tout de même « un professionnel » ! Sakura, elle, n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait dans l'appartement de Sasuke Uchiwa, le genre d'homme que toutes les femmes rêvaient d'avoir au point de payer pour cela. En pensant à ça, elle sortit de son sac l'enveloppe contenant l'argent qu'elle lui devait pour ce qu'elle appelait « le petit service rendu », elle la tendit au jeune homme qui la pris et la déposa sur le coin d'une étagère dans l'entrée.

Sasuke se dirigeât vers son salon suivit de près par Sakura qui fut agréablement surprise du design de l'habitation. C'était une grande pièce dans les tons noirs et blanc relevé à certains endroits par des touches de couleurs vertes. A gauche de ce salon, une cuisine américaine avait été aménagé avec beaucoup de style sans pour autant tomber dans le bling-bling. A droite, il y avait deux portes l'une était celle de la chambre, Sakura y voyait un grand lit, l'autre devait sans doute être celle de la salle de bains. Elle aurait adoré vivre dans un appart comme celui-ci mais ce n'était pas avec ses petites économies et ses jobs d'étudiante qu'elle pouvait ce le permettre. Sasuke lui ne devait pas avoir de mouron à se faire là-dessus vu les sommes qu'il empochait presque tous les jours.

Il proposa à Sakura de s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait leur chercher quelque chose à boire, une fois revenue il s'assit au côté de la jeune femme. Elle était tendue et ça, même un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer. Il décida donc d'engager la conversation.

**Sasuke :** La couleur de tes cheveux, c'est naturel ?

Il avait saisit une des mèches roses de Sakura et l'entortillait autour de ses longs doigts fins, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rougir la jeune femme. Sasuke adorait ça, faire rougir les filles, c'était déjà son passe-temps au lycée, il offrit à la rose son sourire le plus charmeur se qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne de cette dernière.

**Sakura : **(rouge) Non, c'est une coloration qui à mal tournée et qui a virée au rose mais le résultat m'a plu alors je continue de les teindre…

Le ténébreux continua son petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sakura se détendre quelque peu. Il décida donc de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il caressa la joue de celle-ci, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux qui cherchait juste à mettre en confiance la jeune femme, elle fut perturbée mais y prit vite goût et décida donc de répondre à l'échange, Sasuke comprit que c'était gagné d'avance, elle se laisserai faire. En la voyant arrivé tout à l'heure, il avait eu peur qu'elle ne de désiste au dernier moment mais désormais, ces doutes s'étaient envolés. Sakura, elle, était sur un petit nuage, l'homme qu'elle était en train d'embrasser savait vraiment bien s'y prendre et pour une fois, elle se sentait plus qu'à l'aise malgré une petite appréhension pour la suite… suite qui arriva bien vite à son goût, en effet Sasuke venait d'interrompre leur échange qui se faisait de plus en plus sensuelle.

**Sasuke : **(prenant la main de Sakura et se levant) Viens, on sera mieux dans la chambre.

Il avait gardé son magnifique sourire charmeur. Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà entraînée dans la chambre du jeune homme. Cette pièce était la plus belle de tout l'appartement, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, les murs étaient peints en blanc et les meubles dans les tons ardoises. Sasuke fit asseoir la jeune femme sur le lit, et se plaçât face à elle afin de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. La rose n'émit aucune objection, après tout elle savait pourquoi elle était là !

La langue du jeune homme passa les lèvres de sa future amante tandis que ses mains commencèrent une exploration des plus charmante. Il les fit longer les cuisses de Sakura faisant légèrement remonter sa robe. Il entreprit ensuite de défaire la fermeture se trouvant dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle, n'osant pas bouger, gardait sagement ses mains le long de son corps, ne sachant pas quoi faire dans se genre de situation, elle préférait laisser faire le « pro ». Sasuke fit doucement glisser le tissu sur le buste de la rose, dévoilant ainsi un magnifique soutien gorge en dentelle noire. Il effleura des lèvres le haut de son décolleté pendant que ses mains caressaient la poitrine encore couverte. Sakura laissa échapper un long soupir de bien être, jamais elle n'avait eu droit à pareille attention.

Le désir montait autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, le jean de Sasuke commençait à réellement le serrer, il se mit donc à l'aise en enlevant d'abord sa chemise avant de reprendre l'exploration du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il fit lever Sakura afin de pouvoir lui ôter totalement sa robe, elle se retrouva donc en sous vêtements devant un homme qui lui portait encore son jean. Cette situation ne dura d'ailleurs pas très longtemps puisque Sasuke –comprenant que Sakura n'oserait jamais le faire– défit sa braguette et retira son pantalon. Il allongeât la rose sur le lit et se plaçât entre ses jambes. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre, une fois de plus, en otage les lèvres de la jeune femme, elles étaient si douces et si différentes de celles qui l'avait l'habitude d'embrasser, en fait, tout était différent cette fois, la femme qui se trouvait en face – ou plutôt sous – lui n'avait rien à voir avec le quotidien de Sasuke. Elle était si jeune, si belle et paraissait si fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qu'est ce qu'une fille si jeune pouvait faire dans le lit d'un escort-boy … Les mains de la rose se décidèrent à bouger pour s'accrocher au cou de Sasuke comme s'il en dépendait de sa vie, elle s'apprêtait à mettre fin à leur doux échange pour l'informer de son état, de ce fait elle craignait qu'il n'est plus envie d'elle et la rejette.

**Sakura : **(mettant fin au baiser) Sasuke, avant d'aller plus loin, il faut absolument que je t'avoue quelque chose…

**Sasuke : **(impatient de reprendre son « occupation ») J't'écoutes.

**Sakura : **(bégayant) Bah voilà … c'est pas… pas facile… à … à dire…

**Sasuke :** (pressant) Dis-le…

**Sakura : **(à toute vitesse) Je suis vierge !

Sasuke ne du pas totalement assimilé les mots de la jeune femme, car à peine les eu t-elle prononcé qu'il reprit possession de ses lèvres et cette fois avec beaucoup plus d'animosité. Sakura elle, fut surprise de la réaction du ténébreux, il n'avait émis aucune remarque et ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit d'autre… Après tout, peut-être avait-il l'habitude de se genre de situation ou peut-être qu'il n'en avait rien à secouer.

L'échange langoureux reprit donc de plus belle et les mains de Sasuke, toujours aussi avide de la peau fraîche de la rose, se posèrent sur la poitrine de Sakura encore couverte du tissu qu'il trouva vite encombrant. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune femme qui comprit les intentions du brun et se cambra pour lui faciliter les choses. Une fois le soutient gorge retiré, elle s'apprêta à cacher ses seins mais fut prise de cours par Sasuke qui déposait déjà ses lèvres dessus. Il joua de sa langue avec un de ses mamelons devenue dur par l'excitation, tandis que l'autre reçu une douce torture de la part des mains du jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un long gémissement échapper de ses lèvres, dans son bas-ventre des milliers de papillons batifolèrent entraînant son cœur à battre la chamade.

Après quelques minutes, la bouche du brun entama une descente jusqu'au nombril de Sakura, laissant ci et là de fines marques de suçon. Une fois arrivée au dernier sous vêtement de la jeune femme il de redressa et la toisa afin de savoir si oui ou non il avait l'accord d'aller plus loin, la rose fixa longuement ses deux abîmes noirs avant de hocher très légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation. Se fut donc avec des mains d'expert que Sasuke lui retira sa culotte faisant rougir Sakura de plus belle, jamais un homme n'avait réussi à lui faire lâcher prise et se laisser faire comme maintenant, mais elle devait reconnaître que s'était agréable…

Dans la tête de Sasuke, tout était joué d'avance. C'était sans compter sur le lunatisme de la rose qui, sentant les doigts du brun frôler son intimité, se redressa en deux coups trois mouvements, se dégageât de l'emprise de l'homme qui eu du mal à capter le revirement de situation. Elle avait eu soudainement une énorme montée d'angoisse qui risquait de la faire suffoquer si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Elle prit tout juste le temps d'attraper sa robe de l'enfiler en un éclair, elle courut chercher sac et chaussures qui étaient restés dans le salon et sans se retourner elle claqua la porte, laissant un Sasuke totalement dépité. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un changer d'avis aussi vite, c'était tout bonnement aberrant ! Il se releva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche sous laquelle il avait espoir de faire disparaître le signe de son envie transformée désormais en frustration.

Après avoir fini sa petite affaire, il retourna dans la chambre où il remarqua que Sakura avait oublié ses sous vêtements, il rangea dans le tiroir des « objets oubliés » par toutes ses autres clientes. Il s'installa dans son sofa et appela son meilleur ami Naruto – de la même profession que lui – avec la ferme intention de lui raconter se qui venait de se passer. Après une conversation qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquels l'ami en question promis de passer dès qu'il en aurait fini avec sa dernière cliente, il raccrocha et ne put s'empêcher de noter que dans la hâte, la jeune femme avait laissé l'enveloppe contenant l'argent là ou il l'avait posé. Certes il aurait pu jouer le malhonnête, empocher la somme et ne plus penser à cette histoire, mais Sasuke était une toute autre personne, pour lui un bon escort boy était un homme qui – malgré son métier si particulier – savait garder des valeurs, or celle de voler les femmes n'en était pas une. Il fallait donc qu'il se lance à la recherche de la jeune femme afin de lui donner ce qu'il lui devait.

Sakura était assise dans le métro, honteuse de ce qui venait de se passer mais surtout du fait qu'elle était nue sous sa robe. Se forçant donc à croiser les jambes du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour éviter la catastrophe, elle tenait dans sa main son portable qui indiquait 16h47 précisément (elle n'avait pas passé plus d'une heure en compagnie du jeune homme), elle attendait que Témari finissent son service à 18h20 pour l'appeler. En attendant, elle rentrerai chez elle et irai prendre une bonne douche qui lui remettrait les idées en place. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête de partir comme une sauvage ?!

* * *

Et voilà ! Chose promise, chose due :D

Le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les autres ;)

Bisous mes loulous ^3^


End file.
